


Somebody's got you

by AuthorUnkind



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But Donald doesn't know what to think so it's implied, Homelessness, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Like it's Magica and Lena kinda like in the show, Parent Donald Duck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorUnkind/pseuds/AuthorUnkind
Summary: Pre canon. Donald worries about that kid on the docksLena doesn't know what to do when some sailor guy notices her
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	Somebody's got you

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of Donald meeting Lena pre canon came up on discord and i-
> 
> Written on my phone sorry for typos! Enjoy!!!

Donald worries about her. This kid. She can't be that much older than the boys. She's so young but her eyes look haunted. She's rakish thin, a striped sweater hanging off her shoulders. She jumps at every shadow, constantly on edge, watching for something. It's like she thinks the whole world is against her.

Donald knows that feeling.

Donald has mostly seen her at the old coastal amphitheater, a place that used to be popular but fell into disrepair and was completely abandoned years ago. He worries what she might be doing there. He worries that she'll get hurt there.

He tried talk to her once. But she ran away. One second she was in front of him and the next it was like she had simply vanished into thin air. 

He couldn't help the feeling he'd really messed up this time.

-

"Really Lena, you're lucky to have gotten away from him" Aunt Magica scolded. "He could ruin everything!"

"I know, I'm sorry" Lena said. "I have no idea why that guy started talking to me!"

"You must have made him suspicious" Aunt Magica said. "Best to stay inside for a few days until he forgets about you"

It was lonely there, and Lena missed hanging out on the beach for a few days, but it was better than getting caught.

-

Every day he didn't see her Donald worried more.

-

Until suddenly she's on the docks. He could cry from relief. Donald doesn't say anything, she's walking fast down the docks and he's caught up in helping Huey with a Junior Woodchucks project, but he doesn't care. He's just glad she's okay.

-

She had no reason to be on the docks. Lena lied to Aunt Magica, said she needed air, was just walking around. She didn't say it was to see if the sailor was still there, to make sure Magica hadn't attacked him somehow. 

She was glad he was okay, and surprised to notice he had a kid. 

Maybe he was okay.

-

If he can't talk to the kid, Donald reasons, he can still help her. 

She's always at the amphitheatre nowadays. He passes it a lot on his way to work, and the store, and the school dropping off the boys, and job interviews after he loses his job, and the school when he has to meet with a teacher about the boys' behaviour, and-

He passes it a lot. And he's noticed her, the pink hair standing out against the dark area.

Donald has always been clumsy. Everyone knows it. He ruined enough adventures with his clumsiness, and he has embarrassed his boys enough with it. Ask anyone, they'll say it: Donald Duck is clumsy.

What they don't know is that he uses it to his advantage. He finds secret trails that would have otherwise been missed. He gets out of awkward conversations with nosy PTA members about his sister and the boys' father. 

He uses it to leave food for a child.

Donald juggles the grocery bags he's holding, wobbling on one foot as he tries to walk down the path. 

"A shortcut" he says loudly. "Going through the old theatre will get me home faster" he announces as he walks through, giving the kid time to dart out of view. Donald purposely avoids looking around him to catch where she might be, instead focusing on making it look like he's struggling with his shopping. As he leaves he purposely drops a bag of food - trail mix and granola bars and cereal and some of that Pep that Louie loves. 

He hopes she gets it.

-

Lena can't believe her luck when the sailor dad passes through her theatre. Thankfully she gets away without him seeing her and she breathes a sigh of relief.

She really can't believe her luck when she sees he's dropped a bag. Not giving him a chance to realise and come back for it she runs out and grabs it before hiding again.

Lena can't remember when she last had Pep. She missed it.

-

It keeps happening. Lena doesn't question it, worried that if she does her luck will run out. But the Sailor Dad keeps losing things. Mostly food, sometimes clothes, and one time a blanket. Lena feels bad for keeping them, knowing he has a family who needs these things. But well, she needs them too! She tries not to think too hard on the morality of her decisions as she dyes her hair with the KoolAid he'd dropped that afternoon.

She wishes she could repay him.

-

Donald knew about stretching money. He'd grown up with Scrooge, a rich duck who still reused his teabags, and being a single parent of three had given himself a lot of experience. Counting in a fourth child to feed and clothe made it hard, but Donald made it work, even if he skipped over his own needs more. It wasn't a big deal.

-

Lena didn't know where Magica went sometimes. She worried sometimes it was to visit other family, people Lena would have to deal with at a later point. But for now she uses the time to her advantage. 

She hasn't done a ward spell since moving in to the theatre but this time she focuses on a certain houseboat. She doesn't know why any magic would come to hurt Sailor Dad but better safe than sorry. She owes him and his kids this much. Even if he'll never know about it.

-

Donald is familiar with magic. He's ran into it enough times in his life, sometimes literally. He knows it's surrounding the boat and the boys now, even though he doesn't know why. But it's safe, when he describes the feeling of it to José they agree it's a ward of some type, and nothing to worry about. Donald is grateful for it, even if he has no idea who put it there. Anything that keeps his boys safe is appreciated.

-

They don't talk about it. Lena is friends with Webby and the triplets and Donald is just delighted she's safe and happy. It's good to have a name for her too that isn't just Theatre Kid. She must have a better living situation now, and he's glad. She probably doesn't even recognize him

-

Donald doesn't say anything so neither does Lena. Sailor Dad probably forgot by now anyway. She understands why he stopped coming at least, he moved into a mansion! Why would he remember her after that?! At least the protection spell over him and his children is still there, and somehow his boat is okay even if Webby swears it explodes every other week. Nobody knows how it's still going, and Lena smiles to herself at their confusion. Maybe her magic isn't all bad if it helps them.

**Author's Note:**

> Donald: collects children  
> Lena: collects dads
> 
> Lmk what you think! Have a great day xxx


End file.
